narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rogue Armor
|kanji=破落戸鎧 |unnamed tool=No |romaji=Gorotsuki yoroi |literal english=Takumi's Body Armor |english tv=Rogue Armor |viz manga=Rogue Armor |tool classification=Defensive, Supplementary |users=Takumi Uchiha, Sayotsu |debut shippuden=No |tool media=Anime, Manga, Game }} is a special armor Takumi Uchiha created for himself, this armor serves as his body armor protecting himself from damage during battles. It is made of Zylon, spectra and soft kevlar, with reinforced joints and enhanced durability features. It features three basic layers which are further shielded by the fourth layer. Overview The first layer is made of elastane which is a synthetic fiber known for its exceptional elasticity. It is strong, but less durable than its major non-synthetic competitor, natural latex. A benefit of spandex is its significant strength and elasticity and its ability to return to the original shape after stretching and faster drying than "ordinary" fabrics. The second layer is made of soft kevlar and microfiber to make the suit tear-proof and durable. The third layer is made of Zylon and spectra. The fourth layer is fabricated with advanced protein-scale nano-technology and exotic materials handling, LEP skin display, impact sensing armor integrated life support ant all-spectrum communications powered by a hybrid opto-electronic computer and using super conducting, high performance plastic throughout. The suit is provided with small pieces of Duralumin (Aluminium alloy) broken all over the suit, providing further protection. The suit is colored with a fire-retardant paint and is painted red and black in color. The suit also offers a great level of resistance to electric shocks and force impacts i.e., falls from 100 meters height and the suit cannot be pierced by normal conventional sharp edged materials like sharp wood, glass, iron, copper and aluminum, it's bullet-proof and resistant to various types of attack (explosions, impacts, falls, etc...). The suit also appears to be highly insulated and features an in built gas mask. The suit seemingly also prevents chakra loss and makes chakra signature untraceable; the later allows him to stay off radar for extended period of times. The gloves and the boots are reinforced to rebound the impact of punches and kicks. *'Glider Device': It could glide via mesh fibers on its arms. The pseudo web form is a biodegradable filament generator. This allows for controlled gliding. Near invisible gossamer filaments extend for 20 meters- rapid growth and detachment. *'Gauntlets': Retractable grappling hook and cable connected to the gauntlets, mostly used for rooftop gliding, rappelling and climbing up steep cliffs and hills. A high frequency electrostatic charge that also act as percussive energy blasts, that it effects can be felt for at least a month. It can deliver charges up to 30,000 volts. The gauntlet can be set to deliver minor shocks that causes stunning or high voltage currents that can be lethal. *'Grapple Device': It contains a grapple device that allows Sayotsu to pull off vent coverings on out-of-reach walls, clear objects out of his way that he can't reach normally and make enemies drop their weapons ( not including knifes ). It also lets Sayotsu pull thugs off ledges and in combat it can pull them towards him until they eventually fall over. It has three claws at the end of a gun which can be used to take down weak walls, ventilation covers, and even men twice his own size. *'Auto Proximity Explosive Cohesive devices': It is a gadget and occasional weapon. Sayotsu can spray the cohesive on weak structures and trigger the device to explode. In combat, he can use quickfire Explosive device, in which he quickly sprays the cohesive matter on the ground. When triggered, any enemy in the blast radius will be knocked to the ground. Category:Tools Category:Ninja Tools